mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims SkyHeroes 2: Episode 1
"MySims SkyHeroes 2: Episode 1" is the upcoming sequel to MySims SkyHeroes. It is rated T for Teen with Violence, and Mild Language. It is set to be released with the Wii, the DS (E 10+), the Xbox 360, and the PS3. Plot After MorcuCorp is stopped by SkyForce, Morgan and her brother, Rudy, was amazed that MorcuCorp is stopped. So now they formed a team to stop SkyForce by theirselves. Meanwhile, You and a big group of members of SkyForce listened to an important voicemail from Travis, Gordon, and Jamal. And SkyForce is in danger now, because there are Morcubots trying to stop the skies, and they're now part of Morgan and Rudy's team. Later in the SkyForce Cell, Vincent, angry, woked up with his face in half-human, and half-robot form. Morcubus, snickering, decides to make Vincent join him to destroy SkyForce, but before that, they have to break out of the cell. While doing Wargames and missions from other affliations, a dark spell has casted. The spell cursed Justice and Barney, in which, they slept forever, until, You and SkyForce breaks the spell. Meanwhile, Morgan destroyed all Morcubots with the Raptor, and she said to Rudy that they should stop SkyForce themselves after the Morcubots became foolish 'scumbots'. After you increased SkyForce a bit, you destroy Morgan and Rudy once and for all, but they escaped. You chase after them, but Dr. F's shield blocked his way. The game ends after this. Stages There are 6 returning stages from MySims SkyHeroes 1 and 15 new stages from MySims SkyHeroes 2: Episode 1 Returning Stages *Smuggler's Bay *Mount Smolder *Jack Frost Skyport *Chemical Worksite *Imperial Palace *Lost Temple New Stages *Molten Bay *Snowy Brook *Blasting Cruiser *Aquatic Plant *Turbo Comet X *Project F Park *Smuggler's Ruins *Land of the Smuggler *Ruined House *Ruins of Tin Town *Elite Island *Flint Rhapsody *Starcruiser Y *Morgan's Black Spell (Unlockable) *Planet Morgan (Unlockable)ene Wargames The wargames have returned, but now, there are new wargames that are like real air force games. Some of the wargames like 'Race' returned. Returning Wargames *Killing Spree (Originally called Dogfight) *Race New Wargames *Sabotage (A bomb is armed for 5 minutes in the middle of the stage, and you must disarm it. No one wins after the bomb detonates.) *Bomb Disposal (You will have to fly to the other team's base to arm the two bombs there. But be careful, they will arm your team's bombs, and you will have to defuse it. The team wins after the other team's bombs are detonated.*) *Overkill (This is originally Killing Spree, but after you're KOed, crashed, or taken down by an opponent, you cannot respawn, and that means, you're finished playing Overkill!) *Capture the Flag (There are 3 or 5 (via Game Options) flags on each of the team's base, and your team must get all of the flags to put on their base before the other team does!*) * Team Wargame Multiplayer Multiplayer is back in action, and extends two more players for Local! Via Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, 50 Players can play online! Local Multiplayer could let you play Co-Op Story Mode (to extend more of the SkyForce team), and Co-Op Wargames, while Online, just Wargames. Category:Script Category:Story Category:Games